El Silencio de las Campanas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Katie Bell se encuentra prisionera, pero no en una prisión común. Se encuentra atrapada al lado de una tumba de la que no puede huir a pesar de sus intentos. ¿Qué tendrá aquel lugar que no deja que Katie escape?


_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

LISTA DE PERSONAJES. Grupo 3. Katie Bell. Palabras: ataúd y maldición.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí plasmados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

* * *

La lluvia caía sin remisión desde hacía días. El cielo encapotado era plomizo y angustioso, salir a la calle era un tormento. No había nadie a su alrededor. Todo estaba completamente vacío, carente de vida. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el continuo golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo empapado. Katie se removió en su abrigo negro, no se sentía bien. Estar allí, en medio de árboles muertos y observando una tumba sin nombre.

No sabía que hacia allí, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y se encontró con la misma tumba y el mismo escenario. Giró sin parar pero aquella tumba la perseguía, burlándose de su incapacidad para huir. Era una gran cruz de mármol, recién pulido. Las gotas de agua surcaban su superficie sin detenerse. Era muy alta, casi más alta que Katie. Pero no había ningún nombre en ella.

Se removió con incomodidad, no sabía que hacia allí, tampoco comprendía porque no podía irse. Intentó aparecerse en otro lugar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la entrada de Hogwarts pero no funciono, ni siquiera notaba aquel gancho tirando de su estomago. Se arrodilló en el suelo, el peso de estar atrapada calló sobre ella en ese instante aplastándola.

En ese mismo instante la tierra comenzó a moverse y vibrar. Katie veía incrédula como la tierra suelta que cubría la tumba se apartaba y poco a poco dejaba entrever una lámina de madera negra. Katie tragó saliva, no quería ver lo que pudiera salir de allí, pero tampoco podía mirar a otro lado. Poco a poco un ataúd sencillo y austero emergió de entre el barró. No era un ataúd normal, parecía hecho con prisas y sin ganas. Había clavos mal puestos y la madera estaba agrietada y astillada en algunos puntos.

Alzó la mano, atraída como una polilla a la llama, intentando tocar el ataúd. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la tapa esta estallo en un millón de astillas que quedaron flotando en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Katie se calló de espaldas empapando el abrigo de agua y barro. Se levantó con esfuerzo a causa del peso extra.

Maldijo no haberse quedado tirada en el suelo cuando vio horrorizada lo que había dentro del ataúd. Una cabellera rubia y seca hacia de almohada y marco para un rostro consumido. Los ojos hundidos en las cuencas sin vida pero aun conservaban su color marrón claro. El mismo marrón que Katie veía cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo. Vio su propio cuerpo putrefacto. Asqueada miro a otro lado intentado olvidar lo que había visto pero solo se encontró con la lapida que se estaba agrietando en el centro, formando a su paso letras.

Lentamente se fueron formando las palabras. La desesperación y el asco de Katie fueron en aumento al leer lo que allí rezaba: "_Aquí yace Katie Bell. 1978-1997_" Respiro lentamente intentando calmar sus nervios. Cerró los ojos, no quería seguir mirando. Quería que todo desapareciera. Quería que la lapida se borrara, que el bosque reviviera, que la tormenta pasase, que el sol brillase de nuevo y por encima de todo. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba que aquel ataúd estuviera vacio para cuando abriera los ojos.

Su petición se cumplió a medias. Al abrir los ojos no encontró aquel bosque petrificado ni aquella tumba endemoniada y maldita. Se encontró con una vista aun peor. Ante sus ojos se alzaba el vacio absoluto. Fuego eterno ardía en los límites de su visión iluminando con sus escarlatas bailes todo el infinito lugar. Rocas gigantescas flotaban en el aire a su alrededor. A lo lejos vio una hilera de arboles moribundos y una cruz en el centro. Allí se hallaba la tumba sin nombre. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio flotar más rocas, aun más grandes, aun más cerca.

A cientos de metros veía una luz azul blanquecina. Agudizo la vista como pudo y entrevió un gran portal. El pórtico de piedra guardaba un brillo intenso en su interior que contrastaba con lo que veía a su alrededor. Katie se acercó para verlo mejor pero apenas dio unos pasos se encontró con el borde de su pétrea prisión. Lo que había abajo no lo sabía, solo vacio y oscuridad sin límites. Lanzó una pequeña piedra y espero oírla romper el silencio pero la roca cayó y cayó sin encontrar nada que la frenase.

Aquello debería haber desalentado a Katie pero la desesperación la podía y ahora solo tenía en mente llegar a aquel portal. No sabía porque pero algo le decía que debía ir hasta allí como fuera. Que estaría a salvo. Cogió la poca carrerilla que le dejaban los límites de la roca y saltó a la que tenía más cerca. Rodó por el suelo y a punto estuvo de caerse de no haberse agarrado al borde. Había saltado con demasiada fuerza. Repitió el salto con otra roca, después otra y otra más.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del pórtico de luz pero se dio cuenta que las rocas se movían cuando ella caía sobre ellas. A veces se alejaban y otras se acercaban. Miró hacia atrás y contempló angustiada el vacio que se había ido alargando entre ella y el resto de rocas que le habían servido de camino. No había vuelta atrás, literalmente. Había destruido su camino de vuelta al lanzar las rocas en dirección contraria. No creía posible que objetos tan enormes y pesados se movieran tan fácilmente, pero no había tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente.

Se lanzó de nuevo a la siguiente roca, ya solo le quedaba una para llegar al portal. Esta vez no se quedaría corta. Flexionó las rodillas, respiro profundamente mirando fijamente el pórtico. Se concentró en él como cuando jugaba al Quiddicht, no existía nada salvo aquella luz brillante. Un solo estallido de fuerza bruta y se vio volando en el aire. Pero no había sido suficiente. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta. No llegaría al portal.

Cerró los ojos, rezó e imploró por llegar al borde. Extendió los brazos deseando con todas sus fuerzas golpearse contra el borde rocoso y no caer en la oscuridad durante toda la eternidad. Notaba el aire susurrante a su alrededor, arremolinándose en los bucles de su pelo. Notaba el ambiente cargado y frio. Lo sentía todo menos la aspereza de la piedra en sus palmas. Entonces escucho un rugido profundo y salvaje y algo le golpeo en la espalda de forma brutal. Sintió la sangre manar de su espalda, lo que la había golpeado le había provocado innumerables cortes.

Abrió los ojos y miró por encima del hombro. Se encontró frente a frente con un gran perro negro de ojos ardientes. La miraba desde la roca en la que Katie había estado hacia unos minutos. Le vio aullar al cielo de forma triunfante pero no supo porque hasta que notó como todo su cuerpo se arrastraba con violencia por el suelo y en último segundo se vio atravesando el portal de luz.

Miles de centellas brillaban en sus pupilas. Le dolían los ojos pero ya no sentía nada en la espalda, como si aquellas heridas nunca hubieran existido. Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, pestañeo un par de veces antes de abrirlos. Se encontraba en una sala circular. Llena de bancos de mármol que subían hasta lo más alto como si fuera un coliseo. A su espalda vio el mismo portal de piedra pero esta vez solo vio un velo en su interior que se agitaba y susurraba algo inteligible.

No sabía dónde estaba pero tampoco se paró a pensarlo. Los recuerdos la asaltaron de golpe y como un ariete fueron desenredando su memoria a corto plazo, nublada hasta aquel momento. Vio su cuerpo levitar en medio de un campo nevado. Sintió un terrible dolor en la palma de la mano. Salía de las Tres Escobas con Leanne, esta le decía algo pero ella no la oía. Salía del baño con un paquete. Una figura la apuntaba con una varita.

Le habían lanzado una maldición. La ira recorrió el cuerpo de Katie pero no logró reconocer a su atacante. Estuvo a punto de morir por aquella maldición. No, no lo estuvo. Katie tenía un aluvión de recuerdos amenazándola con bloquear su mente de nuevo. Lo que había en aquel paquete la había matado. ¿O no? Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a sus padres o a sus profesores. Alguien que le aclarara todo.

Fue a dar un paso cuando sintió algo tirando de ella hacia arriba. Veloz como un rayo, Katie atravesó el techo de aquella oscura cámara como si fuera intangible. Iba tan rápido que solo veía un borrón de colores. Empezó a marearse y se desmayo en el instante en que aquella fuerza la depositaba en su cuerpo dormido. Katie respiro profundamente, había recuperado su cuerpo sin ser consciente de que lo había perdido. Sus padres la miraron un segundo y se acercaron, pero Katie no despertó. La maldición del Ópalo aun tenía que abandonar su cuerpo, pero al menos había retornado su propietaria de un viaje que no recordaría pero la acompañaría por siempre.


End file.
